Human Sacrifice
by timelord-at-221B-fleetstreet
Summary: A little dream traps students of the DWMA -i own na da (that's right noda!)


Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita.

Somewhere, there was a small dream.

Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai,  
Sore wa hontou ni chiisa na yume deshita.

No one knows who dreamt it, it was a really small dream.

Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita.  
"Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da,  
Dou sureba, hito ni boku wo mite moraeru darou?"

The small dream thought, "I don't want to disappear like this. What should I do, how do I get people to look at me?"

Chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsuni omoitsukimashita.  
"Ningen wo jibun no naka ni moyoikomasete, sekai wo tsukurasereba ii to…"

The dream thought and thought, and at last it hit it, "I'll let people get lost in me, and let them create the world!"

~Ichibanme Arisu~

The first Alice was Crona. He had entered the dream on accident just stumbled into it while he slept.

He explored the strange land with his sword, Ragnorak in hand. The whole land was trees, frightening trees and he didn't know how to deal with it.

So to decorate the land, Crona would kill millions and scatter them around the Wonderland. Each of his victims would be torn apart and then their limbs impaled into tree branches.

A mysterious girl gave Crona a playing card. A jack of spades, to be exact. The girl then said, "In appreciation for all that you've done,"

Crona took the card, a bit confused. But as soon as he took it, the girl vanished. He went along his way, but during one of his famous killings his sword turned on him.

The girl had found Crona, his limbs were decorations on trees and inside of his mouth was a jack of spades playing card. On the card, written in his own blood was 'Alice'.

~Nibanme Arisu~

The second Alice was Black*Star. He found the dream on purpose, thinking he could escape the dream easily. Since he thought a lot of himself, he thought he wouldn't receive a scab from the dream.

When Black*Star entered the dream, he was a little surprised to see so many dead bodies scattered about. He brushed it off though. He was just that kind of person.

Black*Star began to walk through the forest carelessly singing a song to ease the mood around him. But that didn't do anything. All the dead bodies remained still and gloomy, the faces on the removed heads bestowing looks of horror.

A girl suddenly appeared in front of him and handed him a king of diamonds, "In appreciation of all you've done," she said.

Black*Star gave her a warm smile and gladly accepted the playing card. He put the card in his pocket and continued to sing through the forest.

He was about to make it out of the forest when he suddenly felt a pain in his heart. He had done the impossible, how could the world be worthy to hold him?

He looked on the ground and spat on it. It wasn't worthy of him, he deserved to be someplace better. Suddenly, Black*Star noticed a gun in the soil. He bent over, picked it up and shot himself in the throat.

The girl had found Black*Star gripping his vocal chords that still sang in the same hand that held his king of diamonds and he was shot in the head. On the card, it said 'Alice'.

~Sanbanme Arisu~

The third Alice was Maka. She had followed Black*Star into the dream, worried about her friend. Once she entered, she heard the sound of a dying person singing and saw dismembered people.

Maka was so scared, and she wished to leave, but the only way out was at the other end of the woods so she began to work her way through the maze of terrors.

About halfway through the dream, Maka found a crown on a rock accompanied by a queen of clubs playing card. Maka put the crown on her head and put the card in her pocket before continuing through the woods.

But soon after, Maka fell into a pit full of thorn bushels. She couldn't escape, and her crown kept falling off of her head.

The girl found Maka in the shallow pit with her crown sewn to her head and her skin peeling off of her face and her mouth forced open. On the ground above the grave was a stake where a queen of clubs had been pinned onto it.

~Yonbanme Arisu~

The fourth Alice was Liz and Patty, twin sisters that complimented each other. Patty had found the dream and dragged her sister inside of it along with her.

Inside, they found the horror or the woods. Inside there was dismembered bodies, the sound of wailing, almost as if somebody was singing as they were dying, and thorn bushes everywhere.

Patty wanted to find the singer and chased after the sound, and Liz ran after her sister so she could make sure nothing would happen to her sister.

As they walked along, they found a girl standing in the middle of the path. The girl smiled warmly at the sisters, and handed them two aces of hearts. They took their own card and went along their way.

Later, Patty took a wrong turn, so the sisters got very lost. Soon it got dark, and Liz persuaded Patty that they should go to sleep. But neither of them were comfortable with going to sleep with everything going on around them, but they managed to go to sleep.

The girl found the two sisters lying on the ground, drenched in blood, holding their cards together to form the name 'Alice'.

Yume wa owaranakattatomo, sono kyōfu o yatta koto ga nai...

The dream never ended, neither did its terror...

Atarashī Arisu ga nyūryoku suru yō ni itatte inai.

A new Alice has yet to enter.

To tsutaeru tame ni,-betsu no kowai hanashi o motte iru

And have another scary story to tell.

FONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"第五アリスは誰ですか/SPAN/FONT 


End file.
